


Calling

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/F, Light Masochism, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: "What is that, by the way? That the same thing you've been working on all week?"When the red-haired monster winced, the yellow lizard did too. She hadn't meant it like that.. "W-Well, yeah. I-I'm not even c-close to finished with it! A-And the deadline is m-midnight!" She monologued her panic, hands flying to her hair. "I-If I don't finish it by then, I c-can't make it in! B-But I can't not make it! This -- This is m-my c-calling! I have to--""Stop." Alphys told her, placing a finger on her lips to bring an end to her babbling. "You need a break, babe."





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first request, ayyye! "Anonymous said: *shifty eyes* you say you do drabbles? how 'bout some swap Alphyne?" Yeah, I got you fam. You got the paper? Jokes aside, sorry if this was a bit later than you expected, for a first ask. You didn't specify what genre you wanted for the shit, but since you put "shifty eyes," I just assumed you wanted smut. So smut you will get. Also, I'm sorry if there are a lot of typos, I can't seem to focus too much right now. Anybody else can request either in the comment section or my tumblr, -----> tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com

"Undyne, I'm back! It's finally the weekend!" Alphys shouted as she shut the front behind her, stretching as she sauntered through her home. "Undyne?" She called again, much softer. "I-In here!" She grinned just from hearing her girlfriend's voice, stomping her way towards the room down the hall. She swung the door and there she was.

  
The fish monster sat at her desk, typing away at her laptop, at least three coffee mugs and a half-empty ramen noodle cup beside her. Her red hair was let down from it's usual pony tail, laying on the back of the sweater she was wearing. She didn't turn to her however, only greeted her with her attention to her work.

  
Alphys rose an eyebrow. "How's my favorite nerd?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Undyne's shoulders. Undyne only hummed, too sucked up in whatever she was doing to hear or properly respond to her girlfriend. Alphys pulled back with a poker face. "Undyne." She deadpanned, snapping her fingers in front her eyes.

  
Undyne blinked repeatedly before fixing her square glasses onto her face and turning to her girlfriend with an apologetic look. "S-Sorry, I'm j-just..busy.." She mumbled quietly. Alphys gave her a smile in return, before pointing at the screen. "What is that, by the way? That the same thing you've been working on all week?"

  
When the red-haired monster winced, the yellow lizard did too. She hadn't meant it like that.. "W-Well, yeah. I-I'm not even c-close to finished with it! A-And the deadline is m-midnight!" She monologued her panic, hands flying to her hair. "I-If I don't finish it by then, I c-can't make it in! B-But I can't not make it! This -- This is m-my c-calling! I have to--"

  
"Stop." Alphys told her, placing a finger on her lips to bring an end to her babbling. "You need a break, babe. Just save the thing and relax with me instead, for just a little while." Undyne removed the finger and shook her head quickly. "N-No! I-I don't have time f-for that! I have finish this thing!"

  
The shorter monster frowned, offended. "You don't have time for me?" She asked, her voice sounding more hurt than she thought. Undyne's eyes widened as she put her hands in the air and waved them wildly. "No, n-no! That's -- That's n-not what I--" She paused, letting out a sigh and placing her forehead in her hand.

  
"Y-You're right, I d-do need a break. What're we d-doing?" Alphys' mood brightened as she grinned at the other monster, who smiled back. She grabbed Undyne's hand and pulled her out of the chair, causing her to let out a small yelp as she got pulled to the bed the two lovers shared.

  
Alphys sat her down and crossed her arms. "Okay. We're gonna watch some anime. Have anything special in mind?" At the mention of anime, Undyne's back straightened, but not completely. She only shrugged. "Let's watch RWBY then!" Alphys exclaimed, walking towards the stash and looking for her favorite anime.

  
"Are you sure? You always cry when your favorite red-head dies." Undyne teases. Alphys blushes greatly in embarrassment. "O-Oh yeah?! Well, you always cry when your favorite red-head dies!" Alphys shot at her, grabbing the case she needed and walking towards the T.V in front of them, doing her best to pretend she didn't hear Undyne giggling madly.

  
She grabbed a two bags of Popato Chisps from under the bed and threw one at Undyne, who didn't question why they were there in the first place. As the first episode started, Undyne became tenser with each passing second. Alphys hadn't noticed at first, but when she glanced beside her, she did.

  
Undyne's eyes were on the screen, but she wasn't really watching. Her fingers twitched nervously and her hands shook in the bag of chips she had. Alphys grabbed the remote from beside her and shut the T.V, stopping one of the characters' speech abruptly. Undynne turned to her in confusion. "W-Why did you d-do that? I-I was watching.."

  
"No," Alphys denied, "no you weren't. I could literally smell you thinking at this point." Undyne's shoulders sagged in guilt as she averted her eyes. "Okay, maybe anime isn't what we should be doing." Alphys thought out loud. leaning back and looking at her girlfriend. She tilted her head in thought, before an idea suddenly struck her.

  
She suddenly leaned forward, "no, no it isn't.." She murmured, crawling towards Undyne slowly. Undyne hadn't realized what was happening until it did. Alphys connected their lips in a passionate kiss, her tongue darting out and asking for permission to continue further. Undyne shakily opened her mouth, almost yelping at the sensation of the other's grinding.

  
Undyne wrapped her arms around Alphys' neck and pulled her closer, closing her eyes and deepening their action. She let Alphys push her back gently, her back touching the mattress. She could feel her hands slide up her sides under her sweater, her claws carefully treading over her scaly blue body.

  
She suddenly paused and pulled back, looking at Undyne with a raised eyebrow. "No bra?" She whispered. Undyne blushed and giggled, shaking her head sheepishly. "Hm. Makes my job much easier." She muttered, grabbing her sweater and pulling it over her head, casting it aside somewhere in the room, hopefully to be found later.

  
The fish monster shivered at her body being exposed to the cold air. She blushed even more at Alphys, whose eyes were roaming over her whole frame, soaking in every detail. She would usually cover her torso by now, but they've done this quite a few times, and she doesn't feel like getting a lecture or how beautiful she is.

  
Alphys nuzzled her face to her girlfriend and kissed Undyne's jaw, before going lower to her gills. Without warning, her tongue invaded one of the red slits on the side of Undyne's side. She let out a cry and tightened her hold on the lizard monster, her head lulling to the side and exposing more of her neck with a moan.  
The yellow monster reached her hands upwards and fondled the exposed breasts, and Undyne let out a small whine, arching her back into the hands. "You can be r-rougher than that, y-you know.." She said in a small voice. She didn't miss the smirk that formed on Alphys' face, she felt it on her neck.

  
Ever since Undyne accidentally revealed that she might be into a little bit of pain during intercourse, Alphys could've literally ran a marathon if she hadn't been grounded. Alphys' fingers ended in claws, there's nothing she could do about that, other than be extremely careful, as if Undyne was glass.

  
But when the red-head revealed that she didn't mind it, Alphys was over joyous. "Damn right I can," Alphys purred into her ear, "is that what you want? You want me to be rougher? Because I can. Give me the word." Undyne kept her flattered giggling contained. Alphys asked for consent inn very weird ways from time to time.

  
She pushed Alphys so she could look her in her good eye. "Go wild, my heroine." Undyne whispered. Alphys' eyes widened momentarily, before a promising grin made it's way onto her face as she began to lower her entire body, making sure her tongue licked a long stripe on the blue body as she descended.

  
Her tongue circled one of the pink-ish blue nubs, if only once, before biting harshly onto it. Undyne gasped and grabbed the sheets in her clenched fist, her other hand over her mouth trying and failing to muffle the long string of moans that followed as Alphys repeated her action over and over again.

  
Her hand snaked down Undyne's shorts, and she wasn't even surprised at how wet the girl was. She just lapped her fingers over the folds, not actually going inside. Undyne mewled and tried pushing her hips downwards, but Alphys removed her claws just in time. Undyne groaned, they were going to play that game.

  
She felt the tip of the yellow claw press against her clit, not rough enough to hurt, but enough to be felt, to be pleasurable. She threw her head back and moaned as Alphys pressed it a slight bit harder, rubbing it as she did so. "Alphys, w-would you please--" She whimpered, pressing herself on the claw.

  
Alphys gave a chuckle at the actions. "Geez, you must've been really frustrated." Undyne pouted and glanced away. Alphys pressed a kiss to her gills which quickly had her back into the moment, squirming underneath the other. Alphys removed the lower regions clothing entirely and lowered herself to it.

  
Undyne's legs automatically spread, and her face and neck heated at the fact that they did. Alphys held them open nonetheless and stared at the sight in front of her, as if a treasure was in front of her. In a way, it was. She glanced up at Undyne, whose glasses were crooked and her eyes were closed in anticipation.

  
"God, you're so cute.." She muttered, diving forward and licking a long stripe upwards, going back down at the same pace. Undyne almost wailed, her hand flying to Alphys' head and pushing it to her cunt. Alphys didn't seem to be complaining, gladly pushing her mouth against what's in front of her.

  
It was only when two of her claws pushed their way through did Undyne clench around them. Alphys grinned and pressed them in further, wasting no time to harshly push their tips against Undyne's sweet spot. " _O-O-Oh, f-f-fuck-k, Alphys_!" She shouted, arching her back in pleasure and moaning extraordinarily loudly.

  
Alphys hummed in acknowledgment, causing another moan from Undyne. The fish monster rarely ever cursed, and the fact that Alphys made her curse and for such a good reason, it made her happy, to know that she had that sort of effect on her significant other. She hadn't realized how vicious her pace had gotten, until Undyne same with a final shout.

  
She hummed once more, this time in satisfaction, and grinned at her exhausted lover. Undyne let out a shuddering breath as her whole frame quivered. "How's _that_ for a break?" Alphys joked, moving forward so that she can collapse beside Undyne. However, it seemed the taller one had other plans as she grabbed her hips and pulled her forward.

 

Alphys jumped as she realized that Undyne had grabbed her and lowered her pants and underwear, then made her sit on her face. "Uh, you don't really _need_ t--" Her sentence cut itself off as Undyne, with seemingly no mercy, plunged both her tongue and three fingers inside the walls of the shorter yellow lizard monster above her.

  
Alphys gasped and her hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to stop whatever unholy sounds were going to come out of it. The pace was relentless and hurried, she was ting to make Alphys come as fast as possible. Now she would usually take it as a challenge, but she had been caught so off guard she couldn't even remember to.

  
"O-Oh shit, ooh _fuck_ , okay, _fuck_!" She rambled, unaware of how loud she had become as her hands grabbed at Undyne's hair. After a few minutes of the torture, Alphys finally came with a wail. She pulled herself off of Undyne and collapsed beside her, the two extremely tired. "How's _that_ for _cute_?" Undyne retorted.

  
Alphys laughed loudly. "I mean, you're still cute, but shit you're hot too." Undyne joined in and laughed as well. The smaller monster wrapped an arm around the other as Undyne returned the gesture, the two cuddling up together and simultaneously sighing in content. It was a matter of seconds before they fell asleep.

  
-..-  
Alphys groaned she felt light shine at her closed eyes. Had they not shut the blinders the other day? They were probably shut, but light poured through anyways. She turned and pushed her face into the body she knew was Undyne's and tried to resume her slumber, but it was too late, she was already awake.

  
She groaned once more and sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around in her usual morning grogginess. "Morning.." Undyne whispered from beside her. She hummed in response, trying to regain her grip back on reality as she glanced around, soaking in her surroundings and trying to remember if it really was the weekend or not.

  
However, her eyes bulged as soon as her eyes landed on something beside her on the nightstand. She grabbed it and stared at it with wide eyes, her jaw dropping. "Uhh..Undyne?" Said woman let out a noise as she turned around to look at her. "Don't panic, but I think you missed your calling."

  
She held clock in her hands that had the numbers 6:24 AM written on it in a taunting red. It took a moment for Undyne to understand what she meant. She sat up slowly and grabbed Alphys' face with her hand and turned it towards her. "No I haven't. You are my calling, silly!" She said, nuzzling her. Alphys laughed and nuzzled her back, before pulling away to look at her in the eye.

  
"But no seriously, you're fucked."

  
"Alphys, can you not?"

  
"Okay."


End file.
